


Teddie Romance Social Link

by kur0p0p



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Social Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0p0p/pseuds/kur0p0p
Summary: I was really disappointed in the fact that Persona 4 ignored Teddie’s canonical feelings  for the protagonist, and didn’t let you romance him. So I wrote a social link the most accurately I could!
Relationships: Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)/Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Teddie Romance Social Link

**After school, you headed over to Yosuke’s house to discuss something with Teddie**

Teddie: Sensei! It’s so good to see you here! I’m beary happy that you decided to come over and see me!

>**Of course I came to see you.**  
>It’s not like I had anything better to do.

Teddie: That’s great, Sensei! But, you see...I actually had something important to talk to you about.

**Teddie looks oddly serious.**

Teddie: Yosuke and I...we were talking about what it would mean for me to actually stay in this world with you as everyone else. 

Teddie: Yosuke’s parents would have to adopt me, and I’m not sure if I even age. 

Teddie: I have a part time job, but I don’t want to live all by my bearsome. 

Teddie: ...

Teddie: It was lonely enough in the shadow realm.

Teddie: ...

Teddie: And I’m not sure if I’m smart enough to live on my own. I don’t know that much about this world. 

Teddie: ...

Teddie: Sensei, what should I do? Yosuke couldn’t give me any ideas that I really liked!

Teddie: Maybe I could move in with a female roommate and score with a girl!

Teddie: ...

Teddie: As much as I want that to happen, I know it won’t work. I don’t even know what I am. I’m...I’m just a hollow shell.

>**You shouldn’t say that about yourself.**  
>I thought you already knew that.

Teddie: ...thank you, Sensei. You never have to say much to cheer me up.

Teddie: Sorry, I ended up getting off track! What should I do, Sensei?

>You don’t need to figure that out, now.  
>**You could always live with me, if you ever needed to.**

Teddie: Ah...! You mean that, really Sensei? I’m not sure how I am to live with, because Yosuke always complains about me. 

Teddie: But I would take good care of you. I would never let anything bad happen to you. 

Teddie: And then if we lived together, we could get married like I’ve always said.

>**That’s a bit too much for now.**  
>But we can’t marry.  
>Of course we can get married.

Teddie: Is it? Well, I would still try to be really good to you! I could cook and clean, and my cooking is much better than Yuki-chan’s. Yosuke has been helping me.

Teddie: What about that, Sensei? Does that sound good to you?

>**I changed my mind, let’s get married.**  
>It sounds clingy to me. 

Teddie: Really, Sensei?! That makes me beary happy to hear! I would love to marry you! And we would be all smooch-ey and stuff too, right? 

Teddie: Just like how me and Kanji were during the King’s Game!

>Just like that.  
>**Yeah, but without Kanji...**

Teddie: Okay, without Kanji. If that’s what Sensei wants.

Teddie: But, Sensei, don’t you have to leave one day?

Teddie: You have to leave one day soon. 

Teddie: And...you probably don’t want a burden like me around. Yosuke said so.

>I guess you are a burden.  
>What Yosuke said isn’t true.  
>**You will never be a burden.**

**Teddie’s eyes light up**

Teddie: I’d never be a burden to Sensei…? Really? Even though I don’t understand myself? Even though I’m hollow inside of this body?

Teddie: ...thank you, Sensei. 

Teddie: …

Teddie: …

Teddie: …

>Speak up.  
>**What is it, Teddie?**

Teddie: There was something I wanted to say, but it was dumb.

**Teddie is blushing**

Teddie: I’m going to go find Yosuke at Junes now, so...goodbye.

>Okay. Goodbye.  
>**Teddie, what is it?**

Teddie: I..

Teddie: I’ve said it before, but I try not to be serious about it.

Teddie: …

Teddie: Sensei, I love you.

Teddie: I really do want to get married. I want to start a family. Even if I don’t understand it, Sensei, I…

>**I love you too.**  
>I’ve known.

Teddie: Wow. Really, Sensei? And you’re not just joking?

Teddie: Sensei…!

**Teddie is crying.**

Teddie: Sensei, thank you…! I love you! I-I’ll be your knight, sensei! When we’re married, I’ll protect you forever!

>Don’t cry.  
>**I’ll protect you, too.**  
>Two men can’t get married.

Teddie: Thank you!

**There’s no turning back. Your relationship with Teddie has become intimate.**

Teddie: So I guess, you’re like...my boyfriend now? Like how Yosuke says?

Teddie: I’m happy to be Sensei’s boyfriend. 

**Rank up! The Teddie social link has reached level 9! Your power to create Persona’s of the Star Arcana has grown! Teddie can now take a Mortal Blow for you in battle!**

**You’re at your room. Teddie wanted to meet up with you there…**

Teddie: I’ve seen it lots of times, but being in your room as your “boyfriend”...I can’t hide my embarrassment. Hehe.

**Teddie giggles. It seems like he’s teasing you.**

Teddie: So...since I’m your boyfriend, and we’re gonna get married and live together, am I gonna go back with you?

>Probably not.  
>**We’ll find a way.**

Teddie: Yay! I um...I love you Sensei!

Teddie: It’s harder to say now. “I love you.” It’s different, now that you’ve said it back.

Teddie: Could you say it again?

>**I love you.**  
>Don’t be stupid.

Teddie: *Squeals* Sensei…! I get such a rush from hearing that! Ah~ My bearomones are going crazy!

>**You can say my name.**  
>Bearomones…?

Teddie: Oh…

Teddie: I mean, if I can, I guess I will. Well, if you want me to.

Teddie: …

Teddie: …

Teddie: I love you, Yu.

Teddie: …

Teddie: Before you rescued me, I was all alone. I didn’t have any idea who I was. I was always...sad. I couldn’t stand it.

Teddie: But you pulled me out, and you showed me so many wonderful things. I got to see so many beautiful things, hear so many beautiful things.

Teddie: I learned about happiness, I learned about fun, I learned about...love. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

Teddie: ...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! 

Teddie: Sorry! Sorry…! I love you…!

>You get too emotional.  
>You don’t need to keep saying it.  
>**You taught me things too.**

Teddie: I taught sensei things…? So, I kept my promise! That--that I’d be your sensei! I’m happy…I’m happy. 

>**I’m happy too.**  
>Teddie…

Teddie: All I’ve ever wanted was someone to love me, someone I could make happy.

Teddie: You’re like a dream come true.

Teddie: Even if I can’t go back with you, I’m never going to forget you.

Teddie: I might be a worthless shadow, but if I can be loved by someone like you…maybe I have more worth after all.

>You’re not a worthless shadow.  
>**Of course you do.**  
>Everyone loves you.

Teddie: I want to learn more about it with you. Learn how much I’m worth, how...how much I can be loved.

**Teddie’s strong will that allowed him to overcome his weakness has awakened his heart’s true power. Teddie’s Persona has been reborn! You feel the strong love between you and Teddie.**

**Rank up! I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast established a genuine bond. These genuine bonds...shall be your eyes to see the truth. We bestow thee the ability to create the ultimate form of the Star Arcana.**

**The Teddie Social Link has reached its maximum level! You have mastered the Teddie Social Link! Your power to create Personas of the Star Arcana has reached its maximum! Yu Narukami has forged a bond that cannot be broken!**

**Teddie looks nervous. What should you do?**

>**Kiss him**  
>Do nothing.

Teddie: You...kissed me…

>And?  
>**Yeah...I did.**

Teddie: …

Teddie: Mind scoring with me, Sensei?

**You spent a long time talking with Teddie…**


End file.
